Love Cures (re-upload of Neji's Depression)
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: New title, same story. Naruto and Neji have been secretly dating and Naruto leaves on his 2 year journey with Jiraya. Neji gets betrayed by someone he trusted, What will Naruto do when he finds out? Can he help Neji? Will Neji even tell him? Warning rape in first chapter rated M for a reason!
1. Authors note

**Hello darlings, PyschopathicalXAngel here and I have something to say.**

**So recently this story got taken down because someone didn't read the warnings and rating. Seriously? Al because I had Neji get raped by Gai? Dude come-on don't ruin it for everyone I mean come on, it's just one chapter. I know this story that includes Shikamaru getting raped every day and beaten and you allow that up but not mine? Come on dudes grow up, If you don't like to read about rape, skip the first chapter, you don't actually need to read it to understand anything just know that Neji got raped 1 year after Naruto left. I have that chapter up because people like some dominating rape okay? Don't like do not read. It's that simple people!**

**Next chapter is prologue part one, WITH THE RAPE IN IT WARNING! Stupid assholes. Anyway for those who reviewed and favorite and followed and are reading this and won't be a dumbass, enjoy. XD**


	2. prologue part 1

**Hello everyone! I know I need to finish my story 'torn' but this idea got in my head and I cant get it out till I write it. Anyway please enjoy my story!**

**WARNING! M RATED UNDERAGE RAPE! You have been warned. Also characters will be a little OOC.**

**Chapter 1**

"Well I should be back in about 2 years," Said a blonde haired ninja named Naruto.

"No more, but less if possible," replied his brown haired boyfriend Neji with a smirk. Naruto smiled and moved close and laid a kiss on the smaller boys lips, which he eagerly enjoyed. They had to separate because soon Jiraya came into view.

"Oh come on guys, didn't you get enough of this last night?"

"No way pervy sage, we are saving that for when I return," replied Naruto earning a smack from Neji.

"Don't tell him that stuff!" He said.

"Sorry," replied Naruto kissing Neji on the cheek, and then left with Jiraya for training. Neji watched them till there figures vanished from his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Naruto," Said Neji as he turned around and walked back to his compound.

-1 year later-

"HI-YA!" proclaimed Rock Lee as he was sparring with Neji while his sensei and other teammate Tenten watched. The match ended with another victory from Neji.

"OH YEAH! That is what I am talking about! My youthful students have grown and improved tremendously! Training is over for today but Neji, can you hang back a second?" Neji shrugged a sure and Tenten and Lee disappeared. Gai turned towards Neji before saying, "I need your help!"

"With what? If its Kakashi then your out of luck I don't want any part of your stupid contests."

"No, and they are not stupid! They are youthful! Anyway I lost my keys to my house and I've been looking for them for 2 days. I can't find them, can you use your byakugan to find them?" Neji gave him a 'are you stupid' look before sighing in defeat with a sure. They went to Gai's place and Gai led him inside where Neji activated his byakugan and began searching throughout the house. The first floor was a no but when he reached the second floor he saw them.

"They are in your desk draw," He told Gai. Gai walked in and got his keys. :Well ill see you tomorrow sensei."

"Wait Neji, come over here," Replied Gai as he was standing in the doorway.

"Um, Why?" Asked Neji suspiciously.

"Don't be suspicious! I want to show you something," Neji sighed once again before walking in Gai's room to see what was up. He froze a his eyes laid upon a wall with pictures of him in the shape of a heart. He turned to run but Gai slammed the door shut and locked it before grabbing Neji's wrist and pulling him into a forceful kiss. Neji stiffened and pulled away punching Gai in the face. Gai stumbled back and Neji ran towards the door. Before he could even touch the doorknob Gai lifted him away from the door and threw him onto the bed and getting on top of him. He handcuffed Neji's Hands to the bed and slapped Neji hard across the cheek.

"STOP IT! Let me go!" Shouted Neji as Gai once again slapped him.

"Don't tell me orders, you are the bitch here Neji." Said Gai as he took out a kunai and ripped off Neji's Jacket. He started to suck gently on the pale boys neck and chest. Neji tried to struggle but it was useless. Gai then ripped off the young boys shorts and boxers before slamming their lips together, shoving his tongue inside Neji's mouth. Neji bit down hard on the tongue earning yet another slap causing him to hiss in pain. Gai then ripped off a cloth from Neji's jacket and tied it around Neji's mouth. He then took off his own cloths as Neji tried to strike a kick at the man. Gai caught his leg and put it over his shoulder and slammed inside of Neji hard. Neji Screamed but it came muffled by the rag, and forgetting his normal posture, tears came pouring out of his eyes. Gai didn't even give him a chance to adjust before thrusting out and in several times, ripping the young ninja from the inside. After 30 minutes of this Gai came deep inside Neji and dug his nails into his back leaving long deep scratches that will surely scar. Gai pulled out he looked at his student and saw his seed mixed with blood pouring out of Neji and got arouse again. He unlocked the handcuffs and moved his arms to behind his back and forced him on his knees.

"Now listen here you little shit, you bit and I swear I will carve your eyes out and shove them down your throat you hear?" Neji nodded meekly as the gag was removed only to be replaced with Gai's cock. Gai thrusted inside Neji mouth as Neji tried not to throw up as Gai was fisting his hair.

"I love your long hair Neji," Said Gai as he came inside Neji's mouth. He pulled out as Neji fell to the ground struggling to stay conscience while Gai moved to where his pictures where. "That was good, now unto my next one." He burned the evidence of the pictures and held them over Neji so he would get burned by the ashes. Neji then lost consciousness and Gai tossed him out the window into the dumpster.

-down in the alley-

Kakashi was walking through the town with his new Icha Icha book in his hand. He couldn't wait to get home and read it. He heard a thump from beside him and turned to look into the alley. He saw a hand sticking out of the dumpster and looked at whose house it was. He sighed when he saw it was Gai's thinking he fell into the dumpster again. He rolled his eye as he approached and froze at what he saw. Neji was laying there naked and bleeding severely. The boy seemed to be unconscious so Kakashi took him to see the Hokage.

**D': I am so sorry Neji! Anyway so here is the first chapter. Depending on the reviews and follows I get will decide if I continue with chapter 2.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. prologue part 2

**Hello yall, Pangel here with chapter 2! All you really need to know from last chapter is Neji got raped by Gai, and he was found by Kakashi in a dumpster. This is also a filler on what happened next but doesn't have any bad scenes of the ordeal. Also thank you so much for the 4 reviews! It made me so happy!**

**Chapter 2: Prologue part 2**

Neji awoke in a white room with a white bed. He immediately recognized it as the hospital and turned to the corner where he saw a shadow. He jumped up and got a kunai ready.

"Whoa, Neji it's just me," replied a silver haired jonin known as Kakashi. Neji relaxed with a sigh before asking, "What happened?"

"I found you in the dumpster in pretty bad shape, I brought you to the Hokage, and she healed you. She also checked you out and you are clean," Replied Kakashi.

"Who all knows?" Asked Neji.

"Me, you, Tsunada, and whoever did this to you… Was it Gai?" Neji flinched at the mention of his name before nodding. "Did he threaten you?" Neji shook his head.

"So what shall we do from here?" Asked The Hokage as she entered the room, "I overheard the conversation."

"I don't want to make this public, all I want is to be transferred off his team." Said Neji as he tightened his grip on his kunai he was still holding.

"How about that and a restraining order against him. I can personally see it through so only me and Kakashi will know." Suggested Tsunada, getting a nod in response from Neji she sighed before continuing, "You are free to go, you will be fine apart from some bruises, and also I told your uncle that you were on a special assignment from me. I didn't say a word about what happened cause I know how strict and honor filled Hyuga's are."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Neji with a bow as she and Kakashi left so Neji could change into his regular cloths and out of the hospital gown.

"Kakashi, I suggest you go talk to Gai about this," Said Tsunada turning towards Kakashi. "This is the second time this happened." Kakashi nodded before disappearing to find Gai. He found him at the training fields doing one-handed pushups.

"Hello youthful Kakashi! Care to have a challenge with me?" Said Gai as he continued his pushups.

"No Gai, I need to talk to you about Neji Hyuga," Said Kakashi sitting down next to where he was. Gai stopped his pushups and sat down next to Kakashi.

"I have nothing to say," He said, "I'm ashamed I did that."

"Gai, this is the second time this happened. Remember 5 years ago with Nina? You said you could control yourself!"

"I really tried, all I did was call him over because I needed help finding my keys and when I walked in my room I got thinking and then I just flipped and grabbed him. I'm truly sorry for my un-youthfulness."

"Well don't apologize to me, He only talked to me and Tsunada because he doesn't want to make this public for it could ruin the honorable reputation of the Hyuga clan. He isn't taking further action but to but a restraining order against you and transfer off your team. I will be taking him in place of Sasuke, Your new student will be who was originally mine, and his name is Sai. Also the Hokage will have you on 24-7 surveillance for a while and she will be calling you in to talk to you. Gai, I can't believe you right now. You just probably ruined Neji's life. I'll be keeping my distance from you and you will have an assistant teacher when you are with Lee, and Tenten." Said Kakashi as he got up and walked away from Gai.

"I understand, thank you," said Gai as he went back to working out.

-Meanwhile with Neji-

Neji walked into the Hyuga compound and noticed his Uncle standing there.

"How did the assignment go Neji?" He asked

"It went good, I completed it as she wanted," Replied Neji with a bow.

"What happened to your face?"

"I made a small mistake in the assignment," Neji replied.

"Don't do it again. A Hyuga should be able to complete a mission without a single scratch or bruise," Replied Hiashi.

"Yes, I understand." Said Neji as he made his way to his room. He shut the door and flopped down on his bed, flinching at a sharp pain radiating from his lower back.

"_I love your long hair Neji"_

Neji jumped off of his bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up what little stuff he had left in his stomach. When he finished he looked in the mirror at his reflection. He noticed the bruise on his cheek and his hair was down from its band.

"_I love your long hair Neji"_

Neji picked up a kunai and sliced through his hair. He stared at it as it fell to the ground. He looked back and saw his hair was uneven and now just before his shoulder.

"_Your hair is so pretty Neji, I'm so jealous" Said Naruto as he and Neji lay in the field._

"_What are you talking about its annoying," replied Neji._

"_But it's so cute on you! I love to play with it!" Declared Naruto as he kissed Neji. Neji smiled and kissed him back. "It'll be even better when we finally do it."_

"_Not till we are older and the moment is right," Said Neji and Naruto agreed as they watched the sunset._

'Naruto, I'm so sorry!' Thought Neji as he picked up scissors and went to Hinata's room to get it fixed. He knocked on the door and Hinata answered, looking shocked when she saw him.

"Neji-kun, W-What happened to your hair?" She asked as she let him inside.

"I felt like a change but I messed it up, Can you fix it for me Hinata-sama?" Replied Neji as he sat down on the floor in front of her bed. She nodded as she took the scissors and started fixing his hair. 'Naruto…' Thought Neji as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Neji-Kun! What's wrong?" Asked Hinata surprised to see her cousin cry. He started to tremble as he said, "I'm s-sorry Hinata-sama I just can't…" Sobs raked through his body and Hinata put the scissors down and wrapped her arms around Neji. He leaned up against her and buried his face into her arms, she held him till he stopped shaking and calmed down. He turned around to face Hinata as she asked what happened.

"I-I was r…raped." He choked out, "By…Gai…" He finished. She stared at him wide eyes and surprise.

"Did you tell anyone? Is he arrested?" She asked.

"No, I told the Hokage to keep it between me and her, but I transferred off his team and got a silent restraining order against him. I don't want to publish this because it could shame the Hyuga family That I, A Hyuga was taking advantage of." He replied blankly.

'Honor? Shame? What of yours Neji-kun?"

"I know!" he said putting his head in his arms, "I know, I just can't believe I trusted him, and now I am not- Naruto I am so sorry…"

"Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yes, don't tell anyone but Naruto and I have been dating. We were both going to lose our virginity at the same moment when he got back form training. But now… How can I face him?" He asked looking at her directly. She was shocked by all the news, Neji got raped, he and Naruto have been dating, and He cut his hair? All she could do was try to console her cousin.

"It'll all be okay, Naruto will be back in a year, he won't think any different of you, I know he won't," Said Hinata as tears formed in her eyes from seeing her strong older cousin reduced to this. 'This is going to be hard.'

**A/N Here we go, prologues complete, next chapter is Naruto's return! What will Neji do? How will Naruto feel?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Hello 3 I love the support I'm getting for this story :3 anyway here's chapter 3? 4? I don't know one of them XP Chapter 1 of the actual story though. Anyway here we go.**

**Chapter 1**

After what seemed like miles Naruto and his teacher Jiraya finally arrived at Konoha gates. Naruto smirked at the guard's reaction to his change. He had grown taller, changed his wardrobe a bit and looked manlier. He couldn't wait to see Neji and show him how manly he is now. As soon as he entered the gates he ran up a pole and stood there taking in the view. He took a deep breath before announcing, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE FUTURE HOKAGE HAS RETURNED! BELIEVE IT!" Jiraya face palmed down below as he chuckled to himself. He took his leave to go visit Tsunada while he noticed the pink haired kunoichi approach with a brat near her. As soon as he appeared outside the door, it opened to reveal Kakashi and Tsunada.

"Welcome back Jiraya, hope your training was successful," Said Kakashi.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, he is a natural at sage jutsu, and he is learning from the master." Replied Jiraya as he filled the hokage in on everything about the journey.

Meanwhile in the training fields.

Neji was practicing his byakugan when he heard it.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE FUTURE HOKAGE HAS RETURNED! BELIEVE IT!" He smirked to himself as he waited for Naruto to come see him. After a while he saw Naruto appear before him.

"Holy crap Neji, you cut your hair!" Was the instant greeting he got.

"Yeah, felt like a change," Replied Neji as he felt his now shoulder length hair. He was about to say more but Naruto pulled him into an embrace. Neji turned his head upwards and gently met Naruto's lips with his own. They stayed like that, hugging and kissing each other, for a while before pulling away for air.

"Shit Neji I missed you," Said Naruto.

"Me to Naruto, me to," Replied Neji before pulling Naruto pulled him into a deep kiss. After they parted the sat down by a tree, with Neji leaning against Naruto and Listening while Naruto told him all about his journey.

"You really ate bugs?" asked Neji disgustingly.

"Yeah, way horrible," Replied Naruto making a face. "Don't worry I brushed my teeth every day before I kissed you."

"Well good," replied Neji with a smile as Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

"So tell me about your 2 years," Said Naruto causing Neji to immediately freeze.

"I also learned some new techniques, I have been working hard on missions to please my uncle, and mainly just training." He said with a sad smile. Naruto leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Asked Naruto.

Thinking fast Neji replied with, "I just missed you so much, please don't leave again."

"I won't Neji, me and you forever." Said Naruto. Neji got up suddenly and soon after Sakura appeared before them.

"Hey there you guys are, Sensei wants to see us." She said.

"Huh? Us?" Said Naruto clearly confused.

"Yes try to keep up Naruto, Neji was transferred on our team in place of Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Humph, Figured I could help you sorry excuses out." Replied Neji with his arms crossed. Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes before going to the training grounds. They appeared and for once Kakashi was there on time, reading his book.

"Hello new team seven, how have you been Naruto, Sakura and the newly acquired Neji," Said Kakashi as he looked at his two old students, noticing how much they changed. "This exercise is simple." Kakashi held up 3 bells. "I upped it to 3 because well, I want all of you to get one from me. No time limit. Come at me like you're going to kill or you will fail." With that the 3 students got in a fighting position and shared some looks about a plan.

'Interesting, Neji and Naruto seem to be communicating without words, same with Sakura and Naruto as expected but when did Neji get so close to Naruto.' Thought Kakashi as he put his book away and got in a fighting stance as well.

"Let's go!" Proclaimed Naruto as he charged at Kakashi, striking him with a kunai.

"Naruto behind you!" Said Neji with his byakugan activated. Naruto ducked and extended his foot to throw Kakashi forward to the ground. As soon as Kakashi landed he jumped out of the way quickly to avoid Sakura's sudden punch that split the earth. Neji and Naruto sweat dropped as Kakashi took off into the trees. Neji looked around with his byakugan and said, "10 meters to the left of your position Sakura!" They took off running in that direction and split up to try to corner Kakashi. They located him standing in a clearing looking around. Neji held his hand in a stop notion and Sakura and Naruto stopped.

"Shadow clone!" Said Neji as he did rotation, knocking Kakashi from the branch. Before he could disappear Naruto dove towards him and raised his hand, making a mini non-lethal rassengan. Kakashi took out a kunai and sliced Naruto hand causing him to lose focus as they hit the ground and Sakura punched at Kakashi, but hitting Naruto instead. Neji flew down and caught Naruto before rejoining Sakura on a branch while Kakashi ran off to hide again.

"ugh Sakura why me?" Asked Naruto as he slumped against Neji.

"Get off me," Said Neji shrugging Naruto off, causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Asked Naruto as Sakura and Neji jumped down to join him.

"Guys stop I have a plan," Said Sakura as she whispered it to them.

~Meanwhile Kakashi~

Kakashi sat on a branch with his Sharingan activated and he watched around intently. He turned around when he heard a twig break behind him to see nothing. He sighed a sigh of relief, blaming a squirrell or something. He heard it again and turned o look seeing nothing, but still decided to jump branches. As soon as he landed He felt something hit him in the back and turned to se Neji smirking, and immediately felt his chakura drain. He quickly jumped away onto another branch before he looked up to see Naruto coming down on him with a kunai. Kakashi jumped away onto the last branch and felt something hit him on the side. He looked towards Sakura and saw her holding the bells. She tossed them to Naruto and Neji before declaring, "We win Sensei."

Kakashi sighed in defeat before replying, "Yes you did, good job then. You guys are dismissed while I go see Lady Tsundai for my back." He said Sending a glare at Neji. Neji smirked as Sakura and Kakashi left and Naruto turned to him.

"So why did you leave bushy brows team?" Asked Naruto.

**A/N So here we go then, all done with this chapter. And yes I know I misspelled some of the Justus and stuff but I try. I hope you all enjoyed, I don't know when next update will be, depends on work.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is chapter... 5! I got this down lol, Any who on we go X3**

**Chapter 2**

"So why did you transfer off of Suber Bushy-Brows team?" Asked Naruto.

"...I... Um..." Replied Neji trying to think of something to say.

"You can tell me anything you know," Said Naruto. Before Neji could answer Rock Lee appeared before them.

"Naruto Uzamaki! You are back in the village now? Good, I challenge you!" Declared Lee as he got in a fighting stance.

"um, I-" Started Naruto but was interrupted by Neji.

"Yes, you need all the practice you can get for missions in the future," Said Neji as he disappeared.

"Hey Bushy-brows, Why did Neji leave?" Asked Naruto.

"I do not know. I was wondering the same thing, He transferred off a year after you left. Then he just stayed away from us, except Tenten. Do you think it's something I did?" Replied Lee.

"I don't know, but I can't fight you right now, I just got done practicing with Kakashi," Said Naruto.

"Okay then, I will catch you later Naruto," Said Lee. Naruto disappeared and went towards the Hyuga residence to find Neji. He appeared at the front gate but walked past it towards the back where there was a hole in the wall. He crawled through and snuck around till he found Neji, whom was in his room reading a scroll. Naruto tapped on the window three times and Neji opened it so he could jump inside.

"You know, since we are teammates you can just enter in at the front now." Said Neji.

"I know but it's more fun sneaking in," Said Naruto with a smirk before Neji kissed Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss as Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto Nejd's Waist. Naruto moved them onto the bed where he lay on top of Neji and continued there long kiss. Neji reached u and unbuttoned Naruto's Jacket and tossed it aside. Naruto sat up and brought Neji with him with Neji on Naruto's lap. Naruto unzipped Neji's shirt and let it sink around Neji's waist. He wrapped his arms around Neji, and stopped when he noticed Neji tense up.

"Are you okay Neji," Asked Naruto as Neji composed himself and kissed Naruto's neck. He bit and sucked along Naruto's neck and Naruto let out a groan of pleasure. Naruto leaned forward positioning himself on top of Neji before he crashed their lips together. He rubbed his hands up and down Neji's side and started kissing and sucking on Neji's neck. He felt Neji tense again but before he could say anything Neji pushed him away and shrank back against the wall behind his bed.

"Neji?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm just not feeling so well." Said Neji suddenly.

"Are you sure that all?" Asked Naruto not believing him.

"Yes, now you should go get some rest I-ill talk to you in the morning okay?" Replied Neji as he zipped his shirt back up.

"Oh, Okay see you tomorrow?" Replied Naruto as he crawled out the window. He shrugged it off as he felt the day's events soak in. He went to his house and collapsed on the bed. 'I'm going to talk to Kakashi about Neji tomorrow, Something is wrong with him.' With that thought he fell asleep.

~Meanwhile back at the Hyuga residence~

'I can't believe I freaked like that! I thought I was good! DAMNIT!' Thought Neji as he hit the training dummy repeatedly.

"Hello Neji Nii-san, How are you today?" Asked Hinata as she approached him.

"Hello Hinata-sama," Replied Neji as he paused his training to look at her.

"I noticed Naruto-kun run off, How did it go? Have you told him?"

"No."

"He seemed confused."

"I freaked out while we were making out, i had a flashback and flipped. I didn't want to face him so I told him to go and sleep."

"Ah, I see, he won't look at you differently you know."

"Sigh, I'm going out for a walk."

"Okay, goodbye Neji Nii-san." With that Neji left and was walking around Konoha when he ran into Lee. His heart freaked at first as he thought it was HIM.

"Hello Neji! I was just on my way to find you!" Replied Lee with a grin.

"Yes, what is it Lee?" asked Neji annoyed.

"First i have to ask you something. When you left the team, was it because of me?" Asked Lee sadly.

"What? No why would you-" Started Neji.

"because you don't ever see me anymore, but you see Tenten. Did i make you mad?"

"No Lee, it wasn't you."

"Then was it Gai?"

"..."

"What happened?"

"... Nothing..."

"You can tell me Neji, we may not be teammates but aren't we friends?"

"Yes, but I can't talk about it."

"... Have you at least talked to someone?"

"Yes."

"Well okay if you say so."

"Hey Lee, thanks for worrying, but you don't have to," Said Neji as he left. He returned home feeling better and laid down to get some rest. 'I'll have to tell Naruto eventually...' Thought Neji as he fell into yet another restless sleep.

**A/N So here is Chapter 5, but technically 2 of the actual story. Like i stated before i am sorry about the OOC-ness but think about it, Neji has a reason to be off right now. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it please in a review!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hey Pangel here with Chapter 6 of Love cures! Yay**

**Chapter 3**

Neji awoke with a jump from his sleep. 'Damn not again,' thought Neji as he got up and ready for the day. He walked outside to go train at the training grounds. When he appeared he saw Naruto sleeping underneath a tree. with a chuckle Neji walked over and shook him awake. Naruto reached out and pulled Neji Down on top of him. Neji blushed as he looked at Naruto's face to see Naruto awake with a smile on his face.

"I would love to wake up to your face every morning," Said Naruto. Neji smiled as he agreed and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto slipped his tongue out and ran it along Neji's bottom lip. Neji moaned as he permitted entry, and their tongues danced together. Neji slipped his hands under Naruto jackets and rested his hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto unzipped Neji's jacket and ran his hands down Neji's abs.

"Damn you got buffer Neji," Said Naruto when they parted for air. He slipped off Neji's shirt letting it fall around his waist and rested his hands there. Neji looked down at Naruto as he took off Naruto's Jacket and shirt with it.

"Damn Naruto, your abs are bigger than mine," Said Neji as he kissed Naruto's neck and sucked on it while running his hands up and down Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto grabbed Neji's hips and grinded there groins together. Neji moaned against Naruto's neck before moving his mouth back onto Naruto's. They both froze before jumping apart when they heard a twig snap. They both fixed there cloths before turning in the direction of the sound. There stood Gai and Lee with mouths agape, and Neji immediately tensed up and moved behind Naruto and avoided looking at Gai.

"Um, Hey Bushy brow, and Super Bushy Brows, um We were just practicing fighting," Said Naruto with a bright red face. He noticed Neji's immediate mood change and noticed Neji was shaking as he stood behind him.

"Lee, I will be back in 10 minutes," Said Gai as he disappeared away from there and Neji sighed in relief.

"So, um well good to see you guys being so very youthful," Said Lee with a bright red face, clearly embarrassed for catching them like that. "Me and Gai sensei can go find another training field if you want?"

"No, No that's not necessary Lee, um me and Naruto were just leaving." Said Neji as he finished zipping up his shirt. "Right Naruto?"

"Yeah, So you and super Bushy brow can practice here, We will catch you around okay?" Replied Naruto.

"Yup See you then and stay youthful!" Declared Lee before Naruto and Neji left. They went to Naruto's house and Naruto decided to ask Neji about that moment.

"What did Gai do to you?"

"What-What do you mean by that Naruto?" Replied Neji cursing himself for stuttering.

"Well you freaked out when you saw him, You didn't switch teams because of Tenten or Lee so that leaves Gai, and you calmed down when he left. Lastly you stuttered! What happened?" said Naruto firmly.

"I-I-I..." Neji looked down at the ground as he tried to form the words. Naruto moved forward and hugged Neji gently.

"Neji, please tell me." Begged Naruto.

"Gai- He ra-raped me..." Said Neji as tears fell from his eyes and onto Naruto's jacket. Naruto froze in shock. "He told me he needed my help, to find his keys. I-I thought I could trust him but he forced me onto his bed- And I'm so sorry Naruto, we were supposed to lose our virginity together, but now I'm tainted. I'm not worth your time." He said as he sobbed and shook in Naruto's arm. He opened his mouth to continue but Naruto bent down and kissed him soft and lovingly.

"Please don't say that about yourself Neji, it's not your fault." said Naruto, "In my opinion, unless its consensual the it doesn't count, and even if it did, it wouldn't change how I feel about you Neji. I love you so much." Neji stared into Naruto's blue eyes and saw no pity or hatred, Just love.

"Naruto... Thank you..." Cried Neji as he sighed in relief. Suddenly the past sleepless nights caught up with him as he swayed from exhaustion.

"Go to sleep Neji, I can imagine you didn't get much sleep, I will be here for you." Said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared outside of the Hyuga compound. He snuck in and went to Neji's room and laid down on the bed with Neji asleep in his arms. "Sleep well Neji, I am here for you always." Said Naruto as he kissed Neji's cheek before snuggling up to him and closing his own eyes.

**Here we are, complete X3 Next chapter is what Naruto's full reaction will be. Will he go after Gai? Only time will tell.**

**Liked it? Loved It? Didn't care for it? Hated it? Let me know in a review please!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry I haven't been updating this story! I'm not going to make up excuses I'll be honest I have been so lazy since graduation XC IM SO SORRY! Any who here we go with the story. What will Naruto do now that he knows? Well let's see…**

**Chapter 7**

Neji awoke in Naruto's arms. He smiled at the thought that Naruto stayed with him the whole night. He also noticed that he didn't have any flashbacks, and or dreams. He snuggled up against him and sighed in happiness before remembering that Naruto knows now. He moved his head up and immediately was met with bright blue eyes.

"Good morning Neji, damn second time since I came back I could wake up to the sight of you in my arms. I got to say I'm loving it," He said with a smile. Neji smiled back with a slight blush on his face. They heard footsteps and Neji used to Byakugan to see his uncle coming.

"Uncles coming, Naruto GO!" He whispered as he pushed Naruto out the window. Naruto ran off just as Neji's uncle opened the door.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama," Said Neji with a bow.

"Neji, The Hokage is asking your presence. Get ready and don't make her wait."

"Yes sir," Replied Neji as he brushed out his hair and got dressed. 'I wonder what Hokage-sama wants…' Thought Neji as he left the compound and hurried to the Hokage.

~Meanwhile~

As soon as Naruto exited the Hyuga compound he immediately started tracking Gai. First he went to where Kakashi was.

"Master Kakashi!" Said Naruto as he found him.

"Hm? Oh hey Naruto, what's up?" Responded Kakashi as he turned a page in his book.

"Where. Is. Gai?" Asked Naruto, the anger swelling inside him.

"Whoa what did he do?" Said Kakashi, then he suddenly thought of Neji. "Is it what happened to Neji?"

"Wait how do you know?" Said Naruto.

"I was the one who found him, in the dumpster beneath Gai's window. I took him to Lady Tsunadai immediately," Said Kakashi.

"That pervert! Where. Is. He. Kakashi?" Said Naruto

"He should be in the training grounds, but Naruto why so angry?" Asked Kakashi.

"Because!" Said Naruto as he stormed off to the training fields.

"Goodbye Gai, it was nice knowing you," Said Kakashi in worry.

~Now the good part~

Gai was training with Lee by doing pushups when Naruto entered the field. He stopped when he spotted Naruto and jumped up.

"Well well Naruto! What a surprise for you to be up this early! Care to join us for some training?" Asked Gai.

"Gai!" Said Naruto angrily. He sweat dropped a little.

"Why?" Asked Naruto as he was shaking.

"Naruto please calm down now look it was an accident okay?" Said Gai as he pushed Lee into the woods surrounding them to keep him out of Naruto's way. Lee got the notion and stayed put.

"Accident? ACCIDENT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Screamed Naruto as he lounged at Gai. Gai had no time to dodge as a fist was shoved in his face and he flew back into a tree breaking it in half.

"GAI SENSEI!?" Screamed Lee.

"Stay. Put. Bushy brows. I REALLY don't want to hurt you," Growled Naruto as he stormed over and picked Gai up by the front of his shirt.

"You did THAT to Neji , by accident? BULLSHIT! How dare you!" Screamed Naruto as he head butted him into the ground, creating a small crater due to some of nine-tails chakara slipping out. Naruto raised his fist to hit Gai one more time but was tackled off of him. He growled and turned to shout at who tackled him but stopped when he saw it was Neji.

"Naruto, stop this at once," Said Neji.

"N-Neji what are you doing here?" Said Naruto as Lee ran to help Gai.

"I was with Lady Tsunadai but sensed nine tails and I could only guess why. Look don't kill him alright?"

"But why? That bastard will pay for what he-"

"Killing him won't make it go away Naruto!" Said Neji cutting him off. "I'll still have nightmares! And I still won't get my virginity back! please no more, don't waste anger on me!"

Naruto grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Neji, your right…" Neji pulled his head up and kissed Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, now can we please just go, I have a restraining order to maintain against him." Said Neji. Naruto nodded and they disappeared together, leaving a shocked Lee, and hurt Gai behind.

"Gai sensei! You took Neji's-" Said Lee but stopped and put his hand to his mouth. "That explains everything.." Kakashi appeared with Tsunadai behind him and she started healing Gai.

"Looks like Neji got here before us," Said Tsunadai.

"Yup, good I didn't feel like fighting off an angry Naruto," Said Kakashi. He turned to Lee and asked if he was okay.

"… I'm scared…" Said Lee, "I-I thought you were youthfully awesome Gai sensei… I-I wanted to be like you! You- you were the one who- who gave me courage but now I find out you're a pedophile!?"

"Hey Lee-" Started Kakashi but couldn't finish because Lee took off.

"Why couldn't Naruto just kill me?" Asked Gai, "I just lost my youthful prodigy…"

"You kind of earned this you know," Said Tsunadai as she finished healing him and left.

"Why did she come instead of anyone else?"

"Because if anyone else would have they would have asked to many questions and Neji doesn't want this to go public. Gai…" Started Kakashi but stopped.

"I know Kakashi, I know," He said as tears fell down his eyes. He got up and left the field.

**A/N SO here we go, next chapter will be last, then an epilogue. hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for what happens with Lee and Gai, and Naruto and Neji XD**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review please!**


End file.
